How To Break A Vow of Silence
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: Katie has taken a vow of silence on a dare, but when their group plays Spin The Bottle, Oliver decides to find the best way to make her talk. basically some KBxOW fluff, you know the kind!


**_A/N:_ _Katie's thoughts are in italics... Just so you know. lol_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**How To Break A Vow of Silence.**

'Katie, you're up!'

_I can hear Fred calling me, laughing like a maniac, but I'm choosing to ignore him.  
Why?  
Because they – he, George, Ange, Alicia and Oliver – dragged me into a game of Spin The Bottle, and I **hate** said game with a passion._

'Katie!'

_La-la-la, not listening…_

'KATIE!'

_Da-da-da-dee-da…_

'If you don't stop singing in your head and get your butt into gear, I'm going to hex you!'

_I'd rather take the hex, thanks._

'Katie…'

_Ooh, Alicia, you're **so** scary. Pfft._

'Katie, if you don't play I'm giving us all dawn practises for the rest of the week.'

_Stupid bloody prat. _

'Okay Katie, there's a girl – you're kissing Oliver.'

_Haha, no I'm not._

'Go on then…'

_Yeah, very funny guys, who am I **really** kissing?_

'Katie, did you hear me? You and Oliver – hurry up!'

_No… way…_

'Katie, its not that hard, just lean in, press your lips against his and you're done!'

_Yeah, easy for you to say Ange, you're not the one kissing the Scottish maniac._

'Oh for God's sake Katie!'

_I… really… can't… do… this…_

'Katie… we're giving you til three.'

_Argh, I hate it when they do that._

'One…'

_Why's he moving closer like that?_

'Two…'

_Okay, so he's undeniably moving closer…_

'Three…'

_He smells kind of nice…_

'Whoo!'

_Oh wow. He tastes kind of good too. Hehe._

'There, see? It wasn't so hard, was it?'

_Nope… I suppose it wasn't._

'Your turn to spin Kates.'

_Ooh… Its going, its going, its- oh._

'Oliver again?'

_Apparently so._

'Aw, meant to be then, Kates?'

_I hate those twins sometimes…_

'Go on then, hurry up!'

_Argh, Angelina, I can't **wait** til your go, I swear I'll make it bloody agony!_

'C'mon Kates, I wasn't **that** bad was I?'

_No… actually, you weren't. But I'll never tell you that. _

'Uh, Katie, why aren't you saying anything?'

_Shut up and kiss me you i- Wow, maybe telepathy does work…_

'Haha, way to go lass!'

_Yeah, yeah, enough with the Scotsman jokes already._

'Next thing you know, she'll be wearing a kilt.'

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-dee-ha. Prats._

'Wow, he's still going...'

_Aye, that he is._

'Must be all that Scottish pride he has going on there.'

_If this is what Scottish pride's like, I'm all for more of it._

'Katie's face is all red, haha!'

_Is it? Oh well…_

'She still hasn't said anything yet.'

_So what? It's not like I can say anything while I'm being kissed!_

'I know, it's weird for her to be so quiet.'

_It isn't **so** weird… is it?_

'Maybe she's just too smitten by Oli-dear to say anything at all…'

_Aw, he's pulling away._

'Surfaced for air, Oliver?'

_I should think so after that little episode._

'That was quite some kiss.'

_Yes, it was indeed…_

'It's a shame Katie isn't going to say anything about it.'

_Huh?_

'Yeah, maybe she doesn't want me to kiss her anymore.'

_Nooo! I mean, yes, I do want you to kiss me!_

'Alright then Kates, no more kisses…'

'NO!'

_Oh no… I said something._

'HA! I knew that'd get you to break your vow of silence!'

_Stupid bloody prat._

'You owe us all a galleon each! Ha!'

_Nrgh. Stupid Scotsman._

'I'll make you a deal?'

_No, I do not want to make a deal with the Scottish idiot._

'I'll let you off my galleon if you give me another kiss…'

_Ah, but he makes it so damn tempting._

'Deal Katie?'

…_eek._

'Deal Oliver.'

_Fred and George are **never** gonna let me hear the end of this…_

'Aw, lookie here George!'

'I'm looking Fred!'

'Its Kit-Kat the Kitty Cat…'

'…and Captain Snog-A-Lot!'

_Idiots. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A/N: In case you havent read one of my other fics 'In Love and War', the Captain Snog-A-Lot thing isnt a new invention... but seing as the story was about kissing, i thought it appropriate to steal and use. lol  
So, um, basically, my writing sucks at the moment, so be kind or brutally honest - either way, review please!  
And i promise that when i can find something better to write, i'll take down these piece of insults to the english language!  
__Cheerio,  
Ash xx_


End file.
